Flamer or Spammer?
by FuSho Zucaro
Summary: "Jelek, aneh, ancur, bikin gue mual. gue benci banget ama fanfic loo... bikin martabat Graire jadi ancur... tau gak sih?" Claire dan Popuri mendapat flame dari seseorang tak dikenal! Apa yang akan terjadi? Fic collab baru dari duo Shinigami gaje! RnR?


**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Flamer or Spammer?  
**© FuSho Zucaro

"Cih, apa-apaan sih fic ini?" keluh seseorang di depan layar komputernya. Orang itu sedang membuka salah satu situs di internet bernama fanfiction(.)net yang sering disingkat dengan FFn. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan terhadap apa yang dia baca di situ. Dia segera menekan tulisan _'review this story_' lalu menuliskan nama di kolom '_name_' dan mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom '_review_'.

Setelah mengetik dia segera menekan tombol '_submit feedback/review_' sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan terdengar lagu '_We Are The Champion_' dari _speaker_ komputernya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claire menghidupkan laptop-nya dengan riang. Kemarin ia baru saja membuat fanfic terbaru mengenai dirinya dan Gray (betapa ia berharap Gray tahu perasaan terpendamnya!) dan segera mengunggah fic ber-_genre romance_ itu ke situs favoritnya: FFn. Dengan cekatan ia membuka _e-mail_-nya dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat beberapa _notification_ dari FFn. Ia segera membukanya namun terkejut bukan main saat membaca salah satu isi surat elektronik itu.

**Farmer_Girl,**

**A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.**

**Story: ****Te Quiero**

**Chapter: 1**

**From: Flamers**

"**Jelek, aneh, ancur, bikin gue mual. gue benci banget ama fanfic loo... bikin martabat Graire jadi ancur... tau gak sih?"**

Mata biru Claire terbelalak, dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya terkena _flame_ atau lebih tepatnya _spam_ dari orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Perasaan gadis pirang itu bercampur aduk, mulai dari marah, kesal, sebal, dan sedih. Claire bahkan terlihat tidak bersemangat dan sudah tidak ada keinginan lagi untuk mengunggah fanfic miliknya.

Dengan kesal ia menutup laptop-nya dan mencari kesibukan lain untuk membantunya melupakan kejadian itu. Ia hendak menulis fic baru, namun membatalkan niat itu dan memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa untuk sekedar _refreshing_.

Di Rose Square ia berpapasan dengan Karen, salah satu teman baiknya. Cewek penyuka _wine_ itu tersenyum melihatnya sembari menghampirinya. "Aku sudah baca fic terbarumu, lho~" ujarnya. Ekspresi Claire yang tadinya cerah sekarang mulai berubah masam. "'Maukah kau menikah denganku, Claire?'" kata Karen sembari berlutut meniru salah satu adegan dalam fic Claire. Claire berusaha untuk tersenyum dengan lelucon temannya itu, namun kata-kata _flamer_ yang sangat pedas kembali memenuhi otaknya. Tanpa ia sadari, bulir-bulir bening jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Karen..." Claire langsung memeluk Karen dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Claire? Kau kenapa?" tanya Karen dengan heran sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirang Claire yang warnanya mirip jagung itu.

"Aku kena _flame_," jawab Claire.

"HUAPA?" Wajah Karen menunjukkan bahwa ia kaget, sama kagetnya ketika dia kehabisan _wine_ di Inn atau ketika Ann tidak memberinya _wine_ selama sebulan. "Siapa yang dengan seenak jidat berani memberimu _flame_?" tanya Karen dengan kesal. Karen adalah salah satu pembaca setia fic-fic milik Claire. Menurutnya, Claire adalah orang yang berbakat dalam menulis fic dan ia pun yakin kalau suatu saat Claire akan menjadi penulis yang hebat.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, bahkan nama aslinya pun tidak ia cantumkan." Claire menggeleng sedih. "Dia cuma bilang, kalau gara-gara fic-ku, martabat Graire jadi rusak." Karen berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari keliling kota sambil berteriak, "Siapa yang berani mem-_flame_ temanku, HAH?" hanya untuk mencari pelakunya. Cewek pirang di depannya kini menengadah menatapnya dengan mata berair. "Me-menurutmu apa yang dikatakannya itu benar?"

Menghela napas pelan, Karen berkata, "Tidak, Claire. Dari dulu aku sudah menganggapmu berbakat, dan sebuah _flame_ dari orang yang tidak jelas tidak akan mengubah pendapatku itu."

"Kau tahu? Tiap kali tidak bisa mendapatkan wine dan tidak bisa tidur, aku membaca ulang semua fic-mu. Rasanya masih tetap sama berkali-kali pun kubaca; tidak pernah membuatku bosan ataupun jenuh. Dan itu semua karena kau mampu merangkai kata-kata yang indah, Claire! Kau mampu menghanyutkan pembaca dalam fic-mu! Tidak semua penulis mampu melakukannya, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar punya talenta untuk menulis cerita."

Tiba-tiba dua orang pemuda berjalan melewati Claire dan Karen. Keduanya tampak heran kenapa Claire menangis. Dugaan-dugaan timbul memenuhi otak kedua pemuda itu.

'Claire menangis? Apa gara-gara si rambut jeruk ini?' pikir pemuda berambut coklat yang ditutupi topi berwarna biru. Mata pemuda itu memandang sinis ke arah pemuda bertopi UMA di sebelahnya.

'Claire menangis? Aku yakin pasti gara-gara si bodoh itu?' pikir pemuda berambut oranye.

Kedua pemuda itu saling memberikan tatapan kematian sampai kilat-kilat kecil menjadi latar belakang mereka.

"Pasti kau kan yang membuat Claire menangis?" tuduh Gray kepada Jack.

"Yee... Seenaknya ngomong. Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan Claire menangis. Lagipula apa alasanmu kalau aku yang membuat Claire menangis?" tanya Jack.

"Heh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau sering melakukan perbuatan yang tidak-tidak? Bukannya kau sering mengambil buah apel dari ladangnya? Lalu kau sering mengambil ikan dari kolamnya? Dan kau–" ucapan Gray terhenti karena Jack berhasil membungkam mulut Gray dengan rebung yang dia temukan di ladang milik Claire.

"Aku akui memang itu perbuatanku. Lagipula kalau masalah itu sih udah selesai," ucap Jack sambil berkeringat dingin, mengingat hukuman yang diberikan Claire padanya karena Jack seenaknya mengambil hasil ladang milik Claire. "Tapi, sungguh aku tidak tahu kenapa Claire menangis kali ini. Lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada Claire," lanjut Jack.

Mereka pun berjalan perlahan ke arah kedua gadis itu berdiri. Karen menoleh menatap mereka dan langsung memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya yang seakan berkata, 'Menjauhlah dari kami.' Jack dan Gray langsung berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, namun berusaha meyakinkan Karen bahwa mereka hanya ingin tahu penyebab Claire seperti itu. Setelah Karen mengangguk memperbolehkan, mereka kembali mendekati Claire dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Claire?"

Claire menengadah dan bertatapan dengan Gray, yang tanpa ia sadari membuat mukanya memerah karena malu. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan mukanya ke arah lain, tidak mau orang yang ia sukai melihatnya berurai air mata. Jack yang salah menanggapi pun malah mengira Claire tidak mau melihat Gray karena ialah yang membuatnya menangis. Dengan sebal ia menjitak kepala cowok di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Tuh kan! Kau menuduhku padahal kaulah penyebab ia seperti itu!"

"Aduh! Enak saja! Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa kok! Tanya saja sendiri!"

"Bu-bukan! Aku menangis bukan karena Gray!" ujar Claire berusaha menengahi. Perhatian Jack dan Gray kembali terpusat pada cewek pirang itu. "Aku menangis karena ada orang yang mem-_flame_ salah satu fic-ku," katanya sembari berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Mem-_flame_? Buat apa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Jack. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'Daripada capek-capek mem-_flame_ fic orang, lebih baik mengumpulkan barang-barang yang berguna di kebun orang.'

Claire kembali menggeleng tak berdaya dan menceritakan secara lengkap kata-kata si _flamer_.

"Boleh aku lihat _flame_ yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Gray yang penasaran dengan isi dari _flame_ yang diterima oleh Claire.

"Aku juga! Aku juga ingin melihatnya!" seru Jack dengan penuh semangat dan penasaran, walaupun sebenarnya ada niat untuk mengumpulkan beberapa hasil temuan yang akan dia temukan di ladang milik Claire.

"Boleh. Ayo ke rumahku saja," ajak Claire pada teman-temannya.

Keempatnya berjalan ke peternakan Claire. Di tengah jalan mereka melihat Popuri yang sedang menangis.

'Hebat, dalam sehari ini aku sudah melihat dua orang yang sedang menangis. Apa langit juga akan menangis?' tanya Jack sambil melihat ke arah langit.

Duag! Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Jack. "Aw," Jack merintih kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. "Apa-apaan sih kau ini?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa melihat ke arah langit dengan tampang bodohmu itu?" Gray balik bertanya. Dalam pikirannya Gray pun berkata, 'Akhirnya berhasil membalas si bodoh itu.'

"Sudahlah. Hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian berdua," kata Karen sambil kembali melayangkan _death glare_ pada keduanya. Jack dan Gray akhirnya diam dan patuh kepada perkataan Karen.

Karen berjalan ke arah Popuri lalu bertanya, "Ada apa, Popuri?"

"Karen~ Fanfic-ku kena _flame_," jawab Popuri sambil memeluk Karen.

"Kau juga?" tanya Claire spontan. Popuri beralih menatapnya. "Apa kau juga di-_flame_, Claire?"

Claire mengangguk. "Aku baru membacanya hari ini, sepertinya _flame_ itu dibuat kemarin. Kami baru akan ke rumahku untuk melihatnya. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Popuri mengangguk mantap. Selain ingin tahu _flame_ macam apa yang diterima salah satu penulis yang ia segani itu, Popuri juga penasaran apa mungkin orang yang mem-_flame_ fic mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Di rumah Claire, mereka duduk di lantai membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi si tuan rumah dan laptop mungilnya. Dengan enggan Claire menghidupkan laptop-nya, dan kembali membuka _e-mail_-nya. Jack dan yang lain dengan seksama membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di layar, yang membuat mereka mengerutkan alis karena marah.

"Apa-apaan? Dia pikir dia siapa? Bisanya mengatai orang saja, memangnya dia sanggup membuat fic yang jauh lebih bagus?" tanggap Gray.

Jack menatapnya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa Gray marah karena kata-kata si _flame_r yang keterlaluan ataukah karena fic Graire-lah yang di-_flame_.

"I-ini... Sama persis dengan _flame_ di fic-ku!" kata Popuri tiba-tiba. Semuanya menatap cewek berambut pink itu dengan muka terkejut.

"HAH?" teriak keempatnya pada saat yang bersamaan, dan bisa saja teriakan itu membuat si gadis berambut pink menjadi tuli. "Apa benar?" tanya Jack.

"Kalau tidak percaya kalian lihat saja ini," kata Popuri sambil membuka _e-mail_-nya di laptop milik Claire. Ia menunjukkan isi _flame_ yang dia dapatkan kepada teman-temanya. Isi _flame_ itu sama persis hanya saja _pairing_-nya berbeda.

"Walah, ini sih cuma kopas," gumam Karen. "Dasar nggak kreatif," kata Gray.

"Waw, dia jago nyepam," seru Jack dengan kagum.

Bletak! Perkataan Jack itu akhirnya mendapat jitakan manis dari Karen. "Seriuslah sedikit," ujar Karen sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya.

"Sori, sori, aku kan hanya bercanda," kata Jack sambil memberikan dua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Ayolah kawan, jangan tanggapi dengan serius isi _flame_ ini. Lagipula, ini kan bukan _flame_, ini hanya _spam_. Kalian berdua tidak pantas mendapat _flame_. Ini pasti kerjaan orang iseng," kata Karen berusaha untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat kedua temannya itu.

Kedua penulis itu pun terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Karen sembari mengira-ngira apa maksud si _flamer_ memberikan _flame_ yang sama persis di dua fic yang berbeda. Jack memecah keheningan itu dengan berkata, "Menurutku, kalau bukan orang iseng, orang itu pasti hanya ingin mencari sensasi. Pengidap ADD, mungkin?"

Semua mata memandang bingung ke arah cowok _brunette_. "Kalian tidak tahu ADD?" tanyanya lagi. Serentak, mereka menggeleng.

"ADD itu singkatan dari '_Attention Deficit Disorder_', artinya orang yang selalu ingin diperhatikan. Bahasa gaulnya; caper alias cari perhatian."

Gray mendengus. "Bilang saja 'caper' kek. Pake sok bahasa Inggris segala."

Jack baru akan membalas perkataan cowok di sampingnya namun mengingat Karen yang 'anti bertengkar' ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tapi kurasa Jack benar. Selain itu, dengan memberikan _anonymous review_, ia tidak ingin identitas aslinya ketahuan, dan bahkan melabeli dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Flamers'. Dengan kata lain, ia hanya berani melakukan hal itu selama orang tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya." Cucu Saibara itu kembali mendengus meremehkan. "Dasar pengecut," gumamnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita menghadapinya?" tanya Claire, gadis pirang itu merasa kalau masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan, karena dia tidak mau fandom yang dia anggap sebagai rumah keduanya itu menjadi tidak tentram.

"Kita tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Kalau kita hanya marah-marah tidak ada gunanya, kita harus tunjukkan kepada dia kalau kita tidak akan putus asa hanya karena mendapatkan satu _flame_ tidak bermutu," jelas Karen.

"Benar, aku setuju. Biarkan _flamer_ menggonggong, _author_ keren berlalu," seru Jack yang mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Claire.

Claire tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jack. Entah kenapa jantung Jack berdebar-debar tak karuan saat melihat senyum itu. 'Ternyata Claire cantik juga, ya? Daripada mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, lebih baik aku berusaha mendapatkan hatinya,' gombal Jack dalam hati.

"Kurasa kalian benar," ujar Claire. "Walaupun menyakitkan, _flame_ itu membuatku semakin termotivasi untuk membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi daripada yang sekarang. Aku ingin membuktikan pada si _flamer_ yang menganggap martabat Graire hancur gara-gara fic-ku, bahwa aku mampu mengangkat derajatnya kembali dengan fic yang mampu membuat siapapun yang membacanya bisa menyukai pairing itu."

"Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, Claire! Rasanya aku jadi semakin ingin membuat fic yang bisa membuatnya terkagum-kagum dan berpikir dua kali sebelum memberikan _flame_ lagi!" kata Popuri riang, bekas kesedihan tak nampak lagi di wajah cantiknya.

Jack, Gray, dan Karen tersenyum melihat perubahan kedua temannya. Mereka ikut senang karena bisa membantu memecahkan masalah dan kembali melihat mereka tertawa riang.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kalian membuat fic _collab_? Aku yakin kombinasi dua _author_ handal seperti kalian akan menghasilkan sebuah karya yang luar biasa," kata Karen menyemangati.

Claire bertatapan dengan Popuri dan seakan bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing, mereka mengangguk yakin pertanda mereka setuju dengan usul Karen.

"Kapan kita akan memulai proyek kita?" tanya Claire.

"Sekarang saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membuat fic _collab_ perdana kita!" seru Popuri.

"Bolehkah aku membantu?" tanya Gray tiba-tiba. "Aku memang tidak pernah menulis cerita sebelumnya, tapi kalau sekedar merangkai satu dua kata aku bisa kok," katanya lagi sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya takut usulnya tidak diterima.

"Aku juga mau membantu!" Jack mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti anak TK sementara Karen ikut mengangguk pertanda ia juga akan turun tangan.

Claire menatap teman-temannya dan merasa terharu. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang penuh perhatian seperti mereka. Tidak hanya membantunya menyelesaikan masalah, mereka juga tidak segan-segan ikut andil dalam memecahkan masalah itu sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu aku akan menyediakan beberapa kue dan teh hangat untuk kalian. Sepertinya kita akan begadang malam ini," kata Claire sambil beranjak ke kulkas untuk mengambil makanan.

Jack dan Gray pun tersenyum senang, sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mereka memikirkan hal yang sama; mereka akan berusaha mendekati Claire malam ini.

Claire memulai dengan sebuah cerita, Popuri berada di sampingnya lalu mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan membaginya dengan Claire. "Ide yang bagus, Popuri," seru si gadis pirang dengan riang.

"Aku juga ikutan dong. Aku yakin otak jeniusku ini dapat membantu kalian," ujar Jack dengan bangga sambil memakan buah _strawberry_ yang dia temukan di lemari es milik Claire.

"Kau mengganggu saja, Jack." Gray mengendus kesal melihat Jack yang sudah mencuri _start_ terlebih dahulu untuk mendekati Claire.

Claire, Popuri, dan Karen hanya bisa tertawa melihat perkelahian 'kucing dan anjing' ala Gray dan Jack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malam telah datang, bulan tampak bersinar dengan terang didampingi oleh ribuan titik-titik cahaya. Walaupun sempat terjadi keributan di antara Jack dan Gray sampai memicu terjadinya perang bantal, pada akhirnya Karen-lah yang menghentikan mereka dengan memberi hadiah tamparan tepat di pipi keduanya. Jack dan Gray pun duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Karen yang memarahi mereka. Namun setelahnya mereka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, sampai pada akhirnya hasil jerih payah mereka terbayar; mereka berhasil mendapat sebuah fanfic yang mereka tujukan kepada flamer yang telah memberikan _flame_ pada Claire dan Popuri.

Tidak lupa mencantumkan _authors' note_ di fic mereka yang menceritakan bagaimana mereka bangkit dari keterpurukan setelah menerima flame, Claire mengakhiri fic itu dengan ucapan terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah membantunya selama ini.

Dengan mantap ia menyimpan fic itu dan setelah berhasil, mereka berteriak gembira karena senang pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai.

"Hoaheem... Waktunya tidur," ujar Jack sambil meregangkan badannya yang pegal karena terus duduk selama berjam-jam.

"Benar sekali, karena itu..." Karen menyodorkan dua buah bantal ke arah Jack. Cowok bertopi itu memandang bingung.

"Bantal? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Jack. Kau dan Gray akan tidur di sofa malam ini, sementara aku dan Popuri akan tidur di kamar Claire."

"APAA?" seru Jack dan Gray bersamaan.

Dan, bisa ditebak, wajah Karen kembali berubah garang seakan berkata, 'Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian tidur sekamar dengan Claire?'

"Aah~ Senangnya tidur di sofa~" kata Jack dan Gray yang sudah takut akan ditampar lagi dan memilih pasrah dengan nasib mereka yang kurang beruntung.

Dan hari itu, merupakan hari tak terlupakan bagi lima sekawan tersebut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hari pun telah berganti, sang mentari tampak bersinar cerah dan menghangatkan semua yang ada di permukaan bumi. Kelima sahabat yang lembur untuk membuat fanfic akhirnya terbangun.

"Claire, aku pamit dulu. Aku harus kembali ke pandai besi." Gray berpamitan pada Claire.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Gray," ujar Claire.

Setelah berpamitan, Gray segera pergi dari peternakan Claire.

"Claire, kami juga pamit. Ada yang harus kami kerjakan." Popuri dan Karen juga berpamitan pada Claire. Claire mengantar keduanya sampai di depan pintu.

"Semuanya sudah pulang, ya," kata Jack yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Claire.

"Iya. Lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya Claire.

"Emm... Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" goda Jack dengan nada yang usil.

"Oke," kata Claire sambil tersenyum. Wajah Jack tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Claire. "Tapi... Bukan denganku, kau kencan saja dengan ternak-ternak milikku," lanjut Claire sambil memberikan sikat pada Jack sebelum akhirnya menendang Jack keluar dari rumahnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di peternakan, Claire menyalakan laptopnya untuk mengunggah fanfic terbarunya.

Sesudahnya, ia menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Sore menjelang, pintu rumahnya terbuka dari luar menampakkan Jack yang terengah-engah setelah menghabiskan paginya bersama sapi-sapi.

"Selamat datang, Jack," seru Claire senang karena ia tidak harus mengurusi ternaknya hari ini. "Bagaimana kencannya?"

Jack hendak memarahi si _blonde_ karena sudah memaksanya menyikat ternak namun senyum manis Claire sudah cukup untuk memadamkan semua amarah Jack.

Sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia berkata, "Tidak terlalu lancar, salah satu sapi malah menamparku dengan buntutnya saat mau kusikat."

"Oh, itu pasti Vega! Dia memang begitu, menampar orang yang dia sukai dengan buntutnya. Selamat, Jack, kau sudah mendapat hati Vega sepenuhnya!"

Jack kembali tersenyum bodoh dan berkata dalam hati, 'Apa aku seharusnya senang?'

"Oh ya, Claire," katanya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Apa kau sudah mengunggah fic itu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Claire disertai anggukan, "Tapi aku belum mengecek _e-mail_-ku semenjak pagi."

"Cek saja, siapa tahu si _flamer_ itu sudah membacanya," kata Jack sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang dipinjamkan Claire.

Dengan patuh Claire membuka _e-mail_-nya dan melihat satu _notification_ baru dari FFn. Perlahan, ia membukanya dan saat membaca isinya ia terkesiap.

"Jack, lihat ini," panggilnya.

Jack berjalan mendekati Claire dan menatap layar membaca apa yang tertera di situ.

**Farmer_Girl,**

**A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.**

**Story: Kami Tidak Takut Pada Flamer**

**Chapter: 1**

**From: Flamers**

"**Gue datang balik lagi ke sini... loo ngebuat fanfic ini buat gue kan? gue selama ini berusaha ngebuat loo sama teman-teman loo putus asa dan gak buat fanfic lagi. tapi, setelah baca fanfic loo gue sadar kalau gue gak bisa membuat kalian putus asa. gue akui gue salah karena telah seenaknya ngeflame kalian. jadi maafin gue."**

Kedua mata Claire dan Jack terbelalak, mereka tidak menyangka kalau orang yang menjadi biang masalah di fandom mengatakan hal tersebut. Claire bahkan tidak percaya kalau fanfic buatan ia dan teman-temannya membuat _flamer_ itu sadar.

"Claire, apa kita berhasil?" tanya Jack.

"Aku tidak percaya, Jack. Ternyata fanfic kita membuat dia sadar," ucap Claire dengan senang dan tanpa sadar memeluk Jack.

Jack yang sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar pun malah keenakan dipeluk oleh cewek yang disukainya itu. Claire menatap raut wajah Jack yang sulit ditebak dengan muka bingung. "Jack? Hei, Jack?"

Cowok berambut coklat itu pun tersadar dari mimpi indah sesaatnya dan berusaha menyembunyikan kegirangannya dengan berkata, "Kita harus memberitahu yang lain!"

"Ah, benar juga!" kata Claire, "Aku akan menelepon mereka." Ia pun menelepon Supermarket dan Karen-lah yang menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"Karen? Ini aku, Claire."

"Oh hai, Claire. Ada apa?"

"Begini, tadi pagi aku sudah mengunggah fic kita, dan ternyata si _flamer_ itu membacanya! Dia bahkan meminta maaf di _review_!"

"Oh ya? Berarti ideku berhasil?"

"Sangat berhasil, Karen! Datanglah ke rumahku sekarang, jangan lupa ajak Popuri dan Gray juga!"

"Oke, sampai nanti!"

"Bye!"

Setelah semuanya berkumpul dan melihat secara langsung _review_ si flamer, Gray, Karen, dan Popuri bernafas lega. Mereka senang karena si _flamer_ tidaklah seburuk yang mereka duga. Buktinya, ia mau mengakui kesalahannya dan yang lebih baik lagi; ia mau meminta maaf secara langsung pada orang yang telah ia _flame_.

"Aku yakin si _flamer_ bukanlah orang yang jahat," ujar Claire.

"Betul dugaanku kalau ia hanya iseng. Tapi tetap saja, kelakuannya itu sudah keterlaluan," kata Karen.

"Yah, yang penting semuanya sudah terselesaikan dengan damai kan? Itu yang paling penting," kata Jack sambil tersenyum. Namun, dalam hati ia sedikit menggerutu karena ia tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali mendekati Claire.

Tanpa disangka, Claire menggeleng tidak setuju. "Bukan itu yang paling penting, Jack. Bagiku, bantuan kalian dan kebersamaan kita adalah hal yang terpenting. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin saja kita tidak akan menjadi akrab begini kalau saja si _flamer_ tidak menunjukkan dirinya."

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih, karena kalau tidak ada kalian, mungkin aku masih akan tetap menangis saat ini," ujar Popuri, tersenyum pada semua temannya.

Gray, Jack, dan Karen membalas senyumnya. "Pokoknya, kalau ada _flamer_ yang macam-macam lagi tinggal kita beri pelajaran dengan fic kita!" seru Jack bersemangat.

"Benar sekali. Itulah gunanya teman, membantu di saat susah, dan tertawa bersama saat gembira," kata Karen.

Claire kembali tersenyum gembira. "Itulah gunanya teman."

* * The End * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Istilah-istilah dalam fic:

**Anonymous**: Seseorang yang memposting sesuatu dalam sebuah forum atau komentar tanpa menyertakan identitas dirinya.

**Author**: seseorang yang menulis fanfict.

**Author's Note**: catatan penulis untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang biasanya diselipkan dalam cerita.

**Collab**: Kependekan dari Collaboration. Sebuah fanfict yang ditulis oleh beberapa penulis.

**Fandom**: pada umumnya dapat diartikan dari suatu komunitas (sekelompok orang) yang tertarik, menikmati, membaca, dan menulis fanfiction dari suatu cerita seperti komik, manga, novel, film, dll.

**Fanfic**: kependekan dari "fanfiction". Sebuah cerita yang diangkat berdasarkan acara TV, buku, film, komik, dll dengan memakai tokoh atau situasi tertentu yang ada dalam sumber aslinya.

**Flame**: kritik keras yang menghina sebuah fanfict maupun orifict. Dalam tahap yang lebih parah, flame sering ditujukan kepada author fanfict tersebut secara langsung, bukan kepada fanfict/karyanya.

**Genre**: gaya, aliran dalam sebuah cerita, seperti fantasi, sci-fi, romance.

**Pairing**: kombinasi karakter/pasangan yang dibuat berdasarkan aslinya atau keinginan penggemar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Authors' Note:**

Duo Shinigami kembaliii~ *dilemparin sendal*

Authors' Note kali ini lebih banyak ditulis oleh saya, Eri, sementara Iya cuma nitip salam sama seseorang di luar sana yang merasa dirinya udah beberapa kali mem-_flame_ author-author fandom HMI dengan kata-kata yang sama persis. Kira-kira isi pesannya gini:

**Kalau dia mau minta maaf orang-orang yang di flame olehnya, dia berdamai dengan saya. Tetapi kalau kalau dia gak mau, saya gak takut ngelawannya.**

Nah, gimana 'Flamers'? Apa Anda mau minta maaf secara sportif seperti yang _flamer_ di fic ini lakukan? Kalau iya, secara nggak langsung Anda juga sudah berdamai dengan semua author FHMI yang sempat kesal dengan tingkah Anda. Tapi kalau Anda tetap tidak minta maaf, ya kami bisa apa? Kami tidak bisa memaksa Anda, bener tho?

Melalui fic ini pula, kami ingin menggambarkan situasi ketika muncul beberapa _flame_ yang seakan di-copas semua; para author senior FHMI bergabung dan mendukung author-author yang di-_flame_ untuk terus berkarya tanpa mengindahkan _flame_ itu. Fic ini sendiri awalnya berupa RP antara saya dan Iya, yang akhirnya dibuat menjadi fic.

Terakhir, kami berharap fic ini berguna untuk semua orang, dan semoga _flamer-flamer_ di luar sana mau melihat sebuah fic secara keseluruhan, bukan hanya dari segi _pairing_, _typo_, karakter, atau yang lebih parah; author-nya sendiri, dan mau melihat kelebihan suatu fic, tidak hanya kekurangannya.

Ingat semboyan Indonesia 'Bhinneka Tunggal Ika', walaupun berbeda-beda tapi tetap satu. Karena itu, kita harus bisa menerima perbedaan di sekitar kita, _guys_. :)

_Last, have a nice day_! ^_^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'**Special' authors' note for our special 'reviewer':**

**From Chiira** :

Ciao! Flamer-san, akhirnya kau muncul juga walaupun udah ampir 1 tahun :p

Kalo kata temen saya, menghadapi flamer itu jangan dengan amarah karena sama aja dengan nyiram api ke minyak. Jadi saya akan menjadi _Freezer_ aja deh~

Saya harap kata-kata ini bisa mendinginkan flame seperti _freezer_ di rumah saya yang membekukan daging #eh

Kami mengakui kalo kami salah, ya manusia memang tidak sempurna, dan yang sempurna itu (menurut agama yang saya anut) hanya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa =) Karena itu dibuatlah warning. Biar orang gak terlalu kaget ama isinya :)

Lagian yang kau sebut dengan 'bukan fanfic' itu memang tidak akan kami lanjutkan. Karena kami berdua sibuk baca doujin dan main _game_. Lagian mood kami udah lenyap karena kejadian satu tahun lalu~ Lagipula otakku ini udah terkontaminasi dengan slash~ Jadi mau fokus ama fic sho-ai~ X3

Bukannya mau membela diri, tapi akar dari masalah yang berada di HM tuh berasal dari kau. Apa kau tahu? Flame-mu yang pertama malah diplagiat oleh orang lain dan menambah rusuh di fandom ini. (Sumpah, selama ini yang saya sering denger tuh fic atau ide cerita yang diplagiat, ini malah flame. Jujur saya pengen ketawa, tapi kalo saya ketawa malah kayaknya 'ketawa di saat gak tepat' -_-")

Kalau mereka bukan pengikutmu lalu apa? Bukannya mereka memplagiat flame-mu? Bukannya itu sama aja dengan pengikut? -_-"

Eh Flamer-san, kau salah nulis tuh yang bener nama Pepopi tuh 'Baby-chan'. Itu kan bahasa inggris dari kata 'bayi'. Masa kau gak tau sih. Kau ngerti **Guidelines** tapi gak tahu hal itu. Gimana sih Flamer-san ini? (=3=) (sendirinya manggil anak orang pake pepo-pepo segala)

Dan sepertinya percuma aja buat fanfic. Ya, karena kenyataan gak sesuai dengan fanfic. Bukannya orang yang 'keras' seperti Anda itu sulit untuk menyangkal sesuatu? Atau malah bakal menyerang 'kelemahan' kami? Apa ada kemungkinan kalau kami buat fic untuk anda, Anda akan mengakui siapa anda? Dan saya yakin 88% Anda tidak akan mau mengakui siapa Anda. :)

Kayaknya kalo sekarang percuma aja deh mempertahankan keinginan saya satu tahun yang lalu, toh senior-senior saya udah pada pergi. Dan saya di sini kayak anak ilang -_-" *_hopeless_*

Satu hal yang saya pertanyakan, siapa kau? Tetapi saya yakin kalau kau adalah author FFN juga dan bukan anak HMI. Lalu, kenapa kau menganggu fandom ini? Saya bicara seperti ini karena sebagian author sini menganut "Tidak suka? Ya tidak baca dan repiu"

Jujur, saya udah sangat malas dengan kasus ini, sumpah deh bawaannya bikin mood memburuk. Mana lagi sekarang bulan puasa. Puasa saya bisa batal -_-"

Boleh minta e-mail-mu? Biar kita bisa curhat bersama? Ini e-mail kami shinigami(.)grigori(at)yahoo(.)com. Kutunggu e-mail darimu, say~ *kedip-kedip gaje* *semua muntah darah*

Kuharap ini masih dalam kaidah(?) _Freezer_.

NB : kenapa kau merepiu sekarang? kok saya ngerasa kayaknya ada 'sesuatu' nih. Kalau bisa jadi teman e-mail saya donk. biar kita bisa berbincang lebih dalam. :)

Dengan batu es dari kutub utara(?),

Chiira

-.-.-.-.-.-

**From Eri** :

Saya kira inti dari balasan atas 'review' Anda ke kami sudah cukup dijelaskan oleh Chiira. Saya cuma pengen nambahin dikit aja kok.

Sudah baca review lain di fic kami tersebut? Tiga orang menyatakan netral terhadap siapapun-si-flamer ini, dan sepuluh reviewer lainnya menyiratkan bahwa mereka tidak suka pada si flamer. _Got it_? Saya berusaha mengatakan bahwa anda tidak disukai di fandom HMI. _Well_, setidaknya tidak dalam wujud 'flamer' yang Anda tampilkan di fandom hingga kini. Dan setahu saya, tidak ada orang yang senang bahwa dirinya jelas-jelas tidak disukai oleh banyak orang, yang jelas-jelas disebabkan oleh kelakuan si orang tersebut. Atau... jangan-jangan Anda mengidap ADD? Anda mau diperhatikan? Anda mau menjadi center of attention? *Lho, kok jadi kayak iklan? -_-"*

Hal lain yang masih saya pertanyakan adalah; kenapa Anda harus menge-flame? Tidakkah Anda kenal dengan kata '**con-crit**'? Tidak familiarkah Anda dengan yang namanya _**constructive criticism**_? **Kritik yang membangun**? Ya, mungkin Anda pikir flame Anda itu salah satu bentuk con-crit yang saya bicarakan tadi, atau jangan-jangan Anda memang sedang kesal pada saat itu dan tanpa sadar memberikan flame tersebut? Oke, saya berusaha _positive thinking_ terhadap niat Anda, Anda berusaha 'memperbaiki' EYD dan kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fic dengan 'cara' Anda sendiri. Tapi, di fandom HMI tidak dikenal adanya prinsip 'memberikan flame agar si author memperbaiki tulisannya' atau apalah yang intinya seperti itu. Kami semua saling membantu dengan _constructive criticism_, dengan kata-kata yang baik, yang tidak menyakiti hati orang lain.

Bahkan salah seorang reviewer anonim di fic ini menulis '**Fandom HM tu harusnya damai dan tentram, tauk. :p**'. Nah, orang yang bukan author HMI saja tahu bahwa author-author HMI bukanlah tipe orang-orang yang frontal yang suka mencaci maki karya orang lain. Anda yang juga seorang author seharusnya tahu bahwa fandom yang damai memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi para author yang tinggal di sana. Atau... apakah Anda lebih suka tinggal di fandom yang acakadut penuh pertikaian dan caci maki sesama author? O.o

Kalau Anda berharap dengan memberikan flame maka author tersebut akan 'terpacu' untuk membuat karya yang lebih baik lagi, _well_, pendapat itu gak sepenuhnya benar. Memang, ada orang yang semakin bersemangat terlebih apabila diberi 'tekanan' serupa flame milik Anda, tapi ada juga yang malah '_down_' bila dihadapkan dengan kasus serupa. Solusinya? Ya _con-crit _tadi. Selama ada bahasa yang sopan, kenapa kita harus memakai kata-kata yang kasar? :) Bahasa yang sopan juga akan lebih mudah diterima oleh si author. Sementara kata-kata kasar sudah pasti akan menambah jumlah musuh Anda.

Segitu saja komentar dari saya. Wassalamualaikum wr. wb. (Lu kata lagi pidato tujuh belasan? -_-)

Dengan batu es punya tetangga (FYI : _freezer_ saya rusak, kagak bisa bikin(?) batu es),

Eri


End file.
